


To A Long and Happy Life

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Leah and the farmer falling in love. It's mostly just a bit of a rewrite of her heart events.
Relationships: Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	To A Long and Happy Life

Leah first heard about the new farmer from Marnie when she went to pick up some fresh milk and eggs from her. Then, of course there was the gossip after, everyone in the town having their own guesses about what kind of person they could be. 

Leah didn’t pay any mind to the gossip, not wanting to make any assumptions about someone she didn’t know. Of course that didn’t stop Elliot from talking to her about it. 

“Oh come on Leah, aren't you curious as to who they could be?” Elliot prodded as they sat in the Stardrop Saloon together. 

“I’m not judging a person before I meet them, Elliot, no matter how curious I may be to who they are,” Leah responded. “The only thing I am going to say is that they do have their work cut out for them, the farm is pretty overgrown with no one there to take care of it.”

Elliot gave her a little snort as he took a sip of his wine. 

\--

When Leah first meets the farmer it’s by the pond, they were sitting at the edge of the dock, fishing pole in hand. Leah was about to turn around and find a different spot to work on her sketches when the turned around and spotted her. They flashed her the brightest smile as they got up to greet her. 

“You must be Leah,” they said as they put out their hand.

Leah pulled her sketch pad to her chest, as she shook their hand. She could feel the callouses across the palm of their hand as they squeezed hers. “That’s me,” she chuckled a little awkwardly, making their smile grow, creating little butterflies in her stomach. 

“You can join me if you like, I’m fairly quiet if you plan to do some sketches.”

Leah’s eyebrow scrunched together before she remembered her sketch pad in her hands. “Oh, yeah that’ll be fine,” she sputtered out quickly, her face heating as she looked down. 

The farmer gave a small laugh that made the heat on her face worse as they sat back at the end of the dock together. 

They talked here and there, about anything from farming to art. Leah told them about the best spots to forage. Before either of them knew it the sun had started to set. The farmer had said their goodbyes, leaving Leah some leeks and dandelions they had gathered earlier. 

She sat and watched them walk back up to their farm and out of sight. Looking back down at her sketch pad she traced the lines realizing she drew them. The thought of giving it to them came to her, making her heart race. Maybe one day. 

\--

Leah left her door and windows open to let in the spring breeze as she worked. 

“Knock knock,” came the farmer’s voice as they leaned in the doorway. 

Leah gave them a smile and waved them in. “Hey, I’m just doing a little carving. Come here and watch this.” 

As they stepped up, Leah carved away a layer of wood. “See this? I’m revealing the essence of the wood. When you work away the outer layers, the true nature of the wood starts to show.”

“Kinda like people,” the farmer commented.

Leah looked over at them, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Leah paused for a moment, her eyes misting over as she stared seemingly through the wood. “You know, I first came to this valley as a little girl. It was so peaceful and I knew then I wanted to come back and work on my art, but being an artist isn’t always easy.”

“Why not do an art show?”

“Hm, it’s a possibility, and could really bring people into Pelican town and make it a true art destination. But- but what if no one likes my sculptures? I would crush me. I’ll think about it though.”

“Well if you do, I’ll be excited to see them.” The farmer gave Leah a large smile that sent butterflies in her stomach.

Leah looked down at her feet. “Thanks,” she whispered, ”but you didn’t come to hear me ramble on about art did you?”

The farmer chuckled, “It’s okay.” They held up the bag Leah failed to notice when they first came in. “Came to give you some veggies.” 

“Oh thank you, you can just set them on the counter, I’ll put them away later.”

The farmer nodded and placed the bag on the counter before bidding Leah goodbye. 

\-- 

The farmer continues to stop by occasionally after that, always with some gift in hand. Leah knew it should get her so excited, they did that for a lot of the others in town too. But it always felt special. 

Recently they had started cooking together since they still hadn’t had their kitchen properly fixed. Leah had just started on the fish the farmer had brought yesterday when her phone rang. 

Wiping off her hands she quickly moved to grab it.

“Hello, this is Leah.”

“Leah? Hey, I’m glad I could reach you,” came the voice on the other end.

Leah’s heart dropped as she recognized the voice. “Don’t Kel,” she spoke, her voice tight as she kept a handle on her emotions.

“C’mon Leah just let me talk,” Kel begged.

“No, I’ve told you far too many times, stop calling me. I don’t want to go back to the city with you. I want you to stop. Stop calling me, stop talking to me, just leave me alone.” Leah slammed the phone back down on the receiver and sighed. Turning around she jumped seeing the farmer standing there.

“Yoba, I’m sorry. How much of that did you hear?” Leah asked 

“Just a little.” They shrugged, edging closer to Leah. 

Leah nodded her head and rested back against the table, crossing her arms, her shoulders tense. “That was my ex,” she sighed.

The farmer creased their eyebrows coming to stand closer to Leah. “You don’t have to tell me about them if it still hurts too much.”

Leah gave them a shy smile and shook her head. “No, I think it’s time I got some of it off my chest.” Leah took a breath and dove into her tale. “We used to have an apartment back in the city. I’d work odd jobs during the day, and then spend all night working on art projects. It was enough to scrape by, but Kel wasn’t happy. They wanted me to go back to school so I could get some job that made the most money. I guess it was more for the idea of saving for the future, a nice house in the suburbs, kids, and PTA meetings, that kind of thing. But it’s not what I wanted, I mean maybe a future family, but everything else… I couldn’t so I left and came out here to pursue my dreams of being an artist. Was that wrong of me?” Leah searched their eyes, her heart clenched as she waited for them to respond.

“No, it had to happen. You weren’t happy,” they spoke, coming up to stand beside Leah, resting against the table as well. 

Leah smiled at them and rested her head on their shoulder. “You’re right, I wasn’t. And it was the right decision for both of us, to end it before things got harder.”

The farmer smiled and nudged Leah. “Well I’m glad you’re here. Now what about that dinner?”

Leah chuckled and stood up. “I was just preparing the fish, do you mind making the salads?”

“Not a problem.” They followed Leah back into her little kitchen, pulling out the supplies for the salad. Together they made their diner, chatting idly about their day. 

“You remember suggesting that art show,” Leah started.

The farmer looked at her and nodded, “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, thought on it a little more and I started on a few new ideas for sculptures. I’m nervous, but still really excited to get my work out there. And your support helps.” 

“Of course, sculptures as beautiful as yours deserve to be shown off.” 

Leah blushed and lightly shoved them. 

\---

The weeks grew hot as summer hit its peak. Leah didn’t see the farmer as often once they finally got Robin to upgrade their house, but their diners never stopped completely, switching between each other’s homes. 

But the past week the farmer had been working hard, often working late into the night now, clearing land and planting new crops. 

Leah wanted to surprise them with some fresh foraged items when she spotted a fruit up on a tree. First she tried jumping to get it, then she tried to reach for the branch to pull it down. She even contemplated climbing the tree when she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump back. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the farmer said, putting their hands up. 

Leah waved them off. “It’s alright, I was just trying to get that fruit,” Leah said and pointed up to said fruit, a small look of defeat crossing her face, “but I can’t reach it.”

The farmer looked up at it a moment and thought, before moving behind Leah and lifting her up. 

“Woah,” Leah called out as she righted herself. Reaching up again Leah grabbed the fruit. “Got it.”

The farmer set Leah back down, adjusting their shirt. “That is a nice piece of fruit,” they commented. 

“Here.” Leah handed them the fruit. “It was technically for you anyways.”

The farmer gave her a shy smile as they accepted the fruit. “Thanks, but I’d feel wrong having it all to myself.” Grabbing a knife out of their back pocket the cut the fruit in half giving some back to Leah. 

Leah giggled, taking the other half. “And yet you can give me all these gifts you grew yourself.”

The farmer chuckled before taking a bite of the fruit, humming slightly at the burst of juice coating their tongue in a sweet flavor. “It is really good,” they mumbled as they continued to chew. 

Leah took her own bite, enjoying the taste of the fresh fruit as she and the farmer stood beneath the shade. “You know, if my art career is a flop, I at least have someone to catch me.”

The farmer gave a good laugh at that.

\--

Soon the weeks grew colder as summer turned to fall. Leah helped the farmer every once and a while with collecting some of the crops, but oftentimes Leah worked diligently in her cabin. She had quite a few sculptures she wanted to work on, but there was one she was interested in getting done before winter set in. 

Leah looked at the wood, running her hands over the smooth, swirling grain. She smiled as butterflies flitted about in her chest. Getting up, Leah grabbed the roller and placed the sculpture atop it. 

Slowly she pulled it out of her cabin and up the road to the farmer’s home. Pulling up to the porch Leah took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and knocking. 

There was a long pause, making Leah’s heart clench. She was going to knock again when the door finally opened, the farmer clad in just a tanktop and shorts. 

“Hey Leah,” they greeted, a large smile gracing their features. 

“H-hey.”  _ Smooth, Leah.  _ Clearing her throat she tried again. “I actually have something for you. It’s a sculpture I made for you.” Leah moved to the side allowing the farmer to see the sculpture behind her. 

The farmer's eyes scanned over the sculpture, and slowly moved towards the piece. Their hands grazed over the wood, appreciating it. “Thank you,” they finally spoke, and turned around pulling Leah into a big hug. 

Leah giggled as the farmer squeezed her. “I’m so glad you like.”

The farmer let Leah go and looked back at the sculpture. “I love it. And I know just where to put it. Although let’s get it inside, it’s cold out here.” They rubbed at their arms before going to one side of the sculpture, Leah taking up the other. Getting in the house they set it in the kitchen. 

“Just set it here for now, I can set it up where I want it later.” They pulled Leah into another quick hug before she left.

\--

Winter pushed in quickly in the valley. Leah spent most of her time in her cabin, the farmer coming over on the days they didn’t go to the mines. They would often sit and watch her work. 

“So which ones do you have planned to put in the show?” They asked. 

Leah pointed to the four in the corner. “Those were the ones I was planning on, but I was thinking of maybe displaying some paintings too? I don’t know yet, but we have time. I was working with Lewis the other day and it will be held in the first week in summer. Which also gives us time to get the word out there.”

The farmer smiled up at Leah as they hung upside down on her small couch. “That sounds good.”

Leah looked back at them and giggled. “Really, are you that bored?”

They gave a small chuckle before righting themselves. “Nah, I love spending time with you, winter is just boring.”

“It can be, but it has its own charms. Like the first snowfall when everything’s covered in a fresh blanket of snow, and how it decorates the trees-"

“And has your birthday,” they said standing up and pulling Leah into another hug.

Leah giggled, melting into them. “It does,'' she whispered. 

The farmer gave a soft chuckle before pulling back. They stepped over and grabbed their bag from off the flower stepping back by Leah. “Now I know this isn’t exactly a birthday gift, but I wanted to give it to you.” Gently they pulled out a bouquet and presented it to Leah.

Leah’s heart stopped as she stared at the bouquet. “I- really?”

The farmer nodded. “From the first second I saw you, I liked you, and since then it’s just grown.”

Leah could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eye as she lunged forward, and pulled them into her arms. “Yes, yes!” 

The farmer laughed, spinning Leah around in their excitement. Slowly they set her back down, resting their forehead against hers before giving her a kiss.

It was soft, softer than Leah had even dreamed. When the kiss broke, she started giggling in her excitement. “You know, you’re absolutely wonderful.”

The farmer gave her a crooked grin. “So are you,” they breathed as they pulled Leah into another kiss.

\--

The winter and spring came and went, faster than either of them had expected it to, and now it was finally time for Leah’s art show.

Leah had been in the town square all morning setting up her sculptures. The farmer had insisted they help her, but she told them it was fine, that the farm needed tending to as well and she had help. But Leah also had other plans yet to set up, and she knew that she had just enough time to do so. 

Just before the start, Leah picked them up, saying everything was ready. 

Arriving in the town square people were already gathering around her sculptures, looking them up and down, and as the afternoon wore on, even more arrived. 

Leah felt her hands shake a little, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the farmer either. They grabbed her hand, and squeezed softly. She smiled and leaned into them a little. 

Mayor Lewis had run up to them, telling Leah that some of the visitors wanted to meet her, and that a big announcement would be best. 

They squeezed her hand a final time before nudging her out there. 

Leah felt her nerves tingle as she walked into the middle of the square, clearing her throat. “Hi there. It’s nice to see so many people come out here to see my art show. As some of you know, I came to this town because I wanted to draw inspiration from the beautiful surroundings, and it has easily become to feel like home. So let me introduce each of the sculptures to you guys.”

The farmer smiled as Leah talked enthusiastically about each sculpture, and how so many people watched with rapt attention.

“And that’s all of them,” Leah paused a moment gathering her breath, “A lot of this wouldn’t be possible without someone very close to me.” She stepped up to the farmer, speaking as she did so, but her focus never wavered from them. “Without them I would have never gone forward with the art show. It may sound cheesy but it’s true. 

Many of the other towns folk shouted out their praise for Leah, but it was all background noise to them. 

“I actually have a little surprise for us after,” Leah whispered into their ear as her sculptures started to get sold, one by one. 

As they wrapped everything up, and each sculpture loaded and the stands taken care of, Leah dragged the farmer into Cidersnap forest.

“So what is this surprise?” They asked. 

“Just a moment, we’re almost there,” Leah giggled.

And soon enough they entered a clearing with a little picnic laid out.

“Ta-da! Just for us,” Leah said, beaming at the farmer. 

They chuckled and pulled her into a sweet kiss. “It’s wonderful.” 

Behind them a throat cleared, making the pull apart. 

“Well look what we have here?” the person behind them sneered. 

“Kel?!” Leah shouted. “What are you doing here?!”

“I came all the way from Zuzu city, just to see your sculptures. And to bring you back with me, so things can go back to the way they were. I missed you, babe,” Kel spoke.

Leah scoffed, “Gross, don’t call me that. You never supported my art then, and now that I’ve had some success you want me back! You make me sick.” Leah turned back walking away from Kel.

“Hey! Come back here!” Kel shouted, reaching towards Leah, but the farmer came in between them. 

“Leave her alone,” the farmer spoke firmly.

“Really, and who do you think you are,” Kel seethed, shoving them to the side.

“Hey! Leave them be,” Leah shouted as she moved toward Kel punching them in the face. She moved to the farmer, pulling them to their feet as they walked away from Kel.

“I’m sorry about that,” Leah murmured.

“S’okay, let’s just head to my place for now,” they suggested. 

“That sounds good.” Leah smiled as she wrapped herself around their arm. They walked in silence up to the farm, but just before they “I know the moment was kinda ruined but, I have something for you,” Leah hesitated. She reached into her pocket pulling out a mermaid pendant. “I know it might seem soon, but I just never thought I’d feel this way again and I just love you so much-”

The farmer pulled Leah into a deep kiss, ending her rambling. “Of course. I love you too, so much Leah,” they breathed. 


End file.
